1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a ball grid array IC mounting seat, and in particular, an IC mounting seat having a plurality of conductive clipping plates with clipping solder ball structure so as to eliminate the requirement of pre-soldering of solder ball onto the conductive clipping plates
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ball Grid Array IC mounting seat is a new mounting seat structure with solder balls to replace the mounting seat bottom of the insertion pins, and surface mounting technology is employed to mount the corresponding soldering position of the solder balls over the surface of the circuit board. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of Ball Grid Array CPU mounting seat. FIG. 2 is a bottom view of FIG. 1. The number of mounting pins of the corresponding IC pins is changed to semi-engaging seat bottom of the solder balls 11, 12, 13, such that the bottom surface of the CPU mounting seat is protruded from the hemisphere of the plurality of solder balls 11, 12, 13.
FIG. 3 is a combination view of the BGA CPU mounting seat of a conventional solder ball structure. Within the mounting seat 10, corresponding to IC pins, a plurality of straight slots 20, 21, 22 are formed. Each straight slot 20, 21, 22 is squeezed with a bending, U-shaped conductive clipping plate 30 of the elastic thin strap. The bottom end of the conductive clipping plate 30 does not protrude from the bottom of the seat 10, and, from the bottom section of the folded arch, a solder ball 40 is mounted such that the upper hemisphere of the solder ball 40 is engaged at the straight slot 20 and is mounted to the conductive clipping plate 30, and the lower hemisphere of the solder ball 40 is used for future mounting of a circuit board 50 to the soldering point. At an appropriate position on the two side walls of the conductive clipping plate 30, at least a pair of circular arch walls 31, 32 is provided for clipping with the IC pins 61, 62 of a top transverse board 60 mounted onto the seat 10. This conductive plate 30 together with the ball solder 40 has the following drawbacks:
a. Soldering process is required to pre-mount the solder ball 40 onto a conductive clipping plate.
b. More than one procedures of soldering of solder ball 40 are required.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a ball grid array IC mounting seat which mitigates the above drawbacks.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a ball grid array IC mounting seat, wherein an IC mounting seat for Ball Grid Array (BGA) has a plurality of conductive clipping plates corresponding to a plurality rows of IC pins to match with a plurality of solder balls, the conductive clipping plate is an elastic elongated thin strap and has a middle section being bent to form two parallel side walls for clipping the physical body of the IC pins.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a ball grid array IC mounting seat, wherein the pre-soldering of the solder ball onto the conductive clipping plate is avoided, and the production process is rapid.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a ball grid array IC mounting seat, wherein the number of time of soldering procedures is reduced and the contamination of the solder balls is minimized, and the quality of soldering is stable.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become clear to those skilled in the art upon a study of the detailed description of the invention and of the several figures of the drawings.